Vampires
Vampires are a species of undead immortals who feed and survive on the blood of the living. Becoming A Vampire Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant however the body must be preserved and able to function. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Immortality '- A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. No form of conventional weaponry can stop them for long exspecially if they have been consuming human blood.(Also consuming vampire blood allows humans to recover from fatal injuries in a matter of minutes.) *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires can hear distant conversations, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Humanity Switch '- A vampire retains his human emotions on turning. However, due to the inherent bloodlust that comes with vampirism, they usually have no choice but to eventually kill. They can use the humanity switch to turn off any latent human emotions like guilt, shame, regret, etc. so that they avoid hindrances from their human emotions. Weaknesses •Sunlight - If a vampire comes into contact with sunlight, their skin will burn and they will be severely weakened, and, eventually, burst into flames and perish. (Daywalking can eliminate this weakness) •Wood - The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. •Magic - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. •Decapitation - The separation of a vampire's head from their body results in permanent death. •Uninvited Invitations - Vampires cannot enter private human homes unless they areinvited in by the owner of the house.(Humans can rescind their invitations from vampires, which causes the vampire to immediately leave the house.) •Desiccation - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. •Broken Neck - Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Nature Appearance •Vampires always appear attractive, this is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. Vampires are incapable of gaining weight that surpasses that of their human life,the same goes for their hair,finger nails, and eye lashes, they will only ever grow to the length of that right before their death. Vampire Form •They change into their pure vampire form (large fangs, red eyes, black veins protruding under their eyes) when they're feeding, hungry, angry or emotionally charged. Food They can eat regular food as long as they drink blood. Anything other than human blood produces a weaker vampire, though it does quench their thirst.Without blood, they weaken, a lot like some symptoms of human dehydration, for instance, dry throat, extreme hunger/thirst. Sire Bond This is a phenomenon that happens in nature when one being changes the species of another life form to that of their own species. This phenomenon occurs when a Vampire "turns" a human, in fact it's so common most would take note if it didn't occur. After a vampires transformation his or her Maker becomes a very important person to them. They may go out of their way to seek their Makers attention or please them. It becomes difficult for the vampire to do anything that would harm their Maker, whom likewise finds it easier to convince the their progeny of things. Though the the new vampire experience powerful emotions towards their Maker these do not over shadow the ones from before the transformation, which sometimes leads to very complicated relationships.